Celine
CS2 = |-|CS1 = Celine is a black cat familiar in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel series. Emma smuggled her in when she first entered the military academy. An elegant creature sporting beautiful fur, for reasons unknown, she can speak in human tongues. In actuality, she is not Emma’s cat, but rather an overseer of sorts, one who appears before Rean from time to time to test whether he had the ability to become an Awakener. She was, in fact, created to guide and support Emma by Emma's "grandmother" Roselia, the head of the Hexen Clan. She reveals her ability to speak to Rean and his classmates during the Imperial Liberation Front assault on Trista, and informs Rean on how to summon Valimar. She boards the Ashen Knight Valimar along with Rean and they engage in a major fight with the Azure Knight Ordine, only to be utterly defeated by it. With Valimar damaged from the fight she orders it to withdraw from the battlefield against Rean’s wishes. Following Rean's re-awakening, she speaks with him openly and helps him to understand more about his status as an Awakener. She also begins speaking openly with the party as they're found, but sometimes may still remain secretive at times. Profile Celine is a black cat with vibrant green eyes. She has tuffs of purple fur located on her paws, inside her eyes, at the end of her feet and tail, as well as a visible patch on her chest. She also wears a blue bow as an accessory item on her tail. Personality As a cat, Celine can sometimes seem aloof, but also has a soft side. She is very attached to Emma, but has difficulty expressing it aloud. Like most cats, she is not fond of dogs. She often speaks mysteriously, encouraging the party to find certain things on their own. Sometimes, however, she must admit that there are certain mysteries of which even she is not aware of the answer to. She does not seem fond of the church of Aidios, once expressing displeasure at the idea of a prayer service. She and Emma have a strong bond and generally seem to get along well with each other. The two, however, do sometimes have their disagreements, Emma becoming angry with Celine when she led Rean's sister Elise to the Old Schoolhouse as a means of drawing Rean to his first trial, but endangered Elise in the process. Like a normal cat, she has a fondness for fresh milk and throughout The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel will provide Rean with Zeram Powder items, once per chapter if he gives her enough fresh milk during the segments in Trista and the Thors Military Academy. Story History A black cat with elegant and beautiful fur, who can manipulate people. As a cat-type familiar used by the Hexen Clan, she possesses unique characteristics, and takes on the role of an “overseer” for Emma. At first, she was evaluating Rean’s qualifications as the “Awakener of the Ashen Knight”. When the Civil War began, she accompanies while lenting Rean her power as a temporary partner and tutorial guidance to Valimar. After the Civil War ended, she returned to the witch village with Emma. While pursuing the whereabouts of Vita Crotilde, who has gone missing, she travels throughout the Empire in search of places built by witches and gnomes. She has been with Emma when she was still a kitten and Emma a child. Trivia * The name Celine has multiple origins. If derived from Caelum means "sky" or "heaven". If the name is derived from Selina, it means "moon". * If playing on New Game Plus in a second playthrough of Cold Steel, in the final chapter when the party is in the Old Schoolhouse modeling their outfits for the concert for the first time, an additional scene will be shown with Celine standing on a railing above the party and speaking to herself about "the conditions have all been met" and "Is this just the calm before the storm?" Category:Female Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Magical Creatures